


Dammit, Jeth...

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: “And I’m not going because…?”  “Because you’re not invited, and I’m going as part of SecNav’s security detail.  We’ve been over this plenty of times, Tony”, Jethro says as he stands in front of the mirror, fixing his Gunnery Sargeant uniform.





	Dammit, Jeth...

“And I’m not going because…?”

 

“Because you’re not invited, and I’m going as part of SecNav’s security detail.  We’ve been over this plenty of times, Tony”, Jethro says as he stands in front of the mirror, fixing his Gunnery Sargeant uniform.

 

“Yes, I know, but that doesn’t make it fairer.  And why aren’t you wearing your suit?” Tony steps up behind his lover, comb in hand, determined to settle Jethro’s unruly hair.

 

“Because it’s a Marine event, Tony.  Again, we’ve been over this.” Jethro meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror.  Tony pouts at him as he fixes Jethro’s hair. 

 

“I still want to come.  You look good enough to eat, and I don’t like not being able to stare when so many others can.”

 

Jethro takes Tony’s hands as he turns around, nose to nose with his husband.  “You worried you need to defend my honor?” He teases, a smirk on his lips as he makes Tony laugh.

 

“Nope, that you can do by yourself.  I just want to be there to watch you, to see you all dressed up.”  Pressing close, Tony closes the gap between them and kisses him, his hand on Jethro’s cheek.  After not enough time in both men’s opinion, Jethro pulls away and straightens his uniform, Tony following Jethro’s hands with his eyes.

 

Jethro shakes his head and grabs his coat.  “You don’t have to wait up”, he tells Tony before fleeting out of the bedroom.  It isn’t long before Tony hears the sound of a roaring engine coming to life and disappearing down the street.

 

“Like I’m not going to wait up”, Tony chuckles to himself and goes downstairs into the living room with a beer bottle in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The hours seem to crawl for Tony, who, after two beers, had let his mind drift to hs favorite: Jethro.  He mutes the TV, lays back and closes his eyes, an image of his husband of three years immediately appearing before him.  An image of him wearing the uniform he’d left in a few hours earlier. Allowing himself to let go, Tony lets his hand slide down to his crotch, rubbing himself through his jeans.  His cock quickly stirs to life, and he deftly unzips his jeans to get access to his hardening length.

 

His head tips back against the armrest of the couch as ha takes himself in hand, stroking slowly.  He imagines Jethro being in character with his uniform, ordering Tony to undress. Telling him to fold his clothes and lay them beside himself.  Ordering him onto his knees, to suck him off. Tony licks his lips as his hand moves faster, remembering the taste of his lover.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Gibbs is relieved, to say the least, once the event is over and everyone leaves.  The event had been boring and dull and awkward, and he had looked forward to getting home.  As he parks in front of the house, he sees that the TV is on through the window. “So Tony did stay up”, he muses to himself as he goes up to the front door.

 

Opening the door, he slips in silently and shuts the door, snicking the lock shut with a quiet *click*.  That’s when he realizes the sound on the TV is off. Jethro steps out of his shoes and looks towards the TV.  The movie that had been played was now back to the startup menu.

 

As he turns to find out why Tony hasn’t been watching the movie, he is met by one of the most erotic images he has seen in a while.  Tony, shirtless, but still wearing jeans, fisting his cock slowly. His lips are parted, soft moans emitting from that sinful mouth. His eyes had been shut, but now they open to look over at Jethro.

 

“God, Tone…”  Jethro whispers as he stands over him.  “You stopped watching a movie to jerk off?  What got into your head this time?”

 

“You”, Tony answers as he sits up, letting go of his still rock-hard cock in favor of reaching out to Jethro.  “Always you.” He gets to his feet, standing unsteadily as he leans in, pressing his lips against Jethro’s. His clean hand rests on Jethro’s chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt.

 

Breaking the kiss, Tony slides to his knees wordlessly, his hands working open the belt, tugging at his shirt, opens his pants.  By the time he has reached his prize, Jethro’s length has grown and hardened, just like Tony wanted. As he leans in and closes his mouth around the length, his hand closes around his cock, and his hand and mouth move in rhythm.

 

“Damn, Tone”, Jethro breathes out, widening his stance and tangling a hand in Tony’s hair.  Tony takes him deeper, moaning around him as he moves his free hand up Jethro’s thigh and around to his ass, pulling himself further down as he moves Jethro closer.  He keeps moving his hand and lips in tandem. The vibrations around his cock makes Jethro groan.

 

“Fuck, I knew you liked seeing me in a uniform, but nothing like this.”

 

Tony moans again and comes all over his hand, swallowing around Jethro’s length and quickly making him come as well.  He pants as he pulls away, licking his lips. Jethro watches as Tony moves his hand up to his lips, tongue darting out to lick at the cum coating his fingers.  Jethro slumps onto the couch, breathing heavily.

 

“God, Tone.”

 

Tony chuckles.  “You should really wear that uniform more.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
